Anthem of Our Dying Day
by Still an Innocent Uke
Summary: As Minato's life drained away, what he saw and learned was more than anyone will ever know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am in no way affiliated with the creation of the manga. All Credit for the characters and settings go to Masashi Kishimoto.

This was originally intended as a one-shot fanfic that i was writing for a creative writing essay in english, but i got carried away with it. I hope you like it. :3

* * *

Anthem of our Dying Day  
(Birth of a Guardian Angel)  
Chapter 1

Namikaze Minato sat sleepily at his desk. His eyes flitted back and forth between the many piles of paperwork on his desk, and his baby boy who lay asleep in his cot. The weather outside was bright and sunny, not a cloud insight over Konoha, and

the temperature was the kind that makes you just want to sleep. Minato wanted nothing more than to go outside with his son and relax; but as the Yondaime (4th) Hokage (The village leader), he really needed to finish all the paperwork that lay

before him.

"This is worse than the coursework Jiraiya-sensei used to set me" he sighed and reached towards the nearest pile. Right at that moment, the sky turned a deep black, and the calm relaxing atmosphere was replaced by one of fear and hate. Puzzled

by the sudden reversal in the weather, Minato turned to look out over the town hoping to find the cause (if any) of all this.

The sight that befell him was nothing like what he had hoped to see. What Minato saw before him was a giant nine-tailed fox, a demon beast feared for its awesome destructive power. Before him and his town was none other than the Kyuubi.

Without a second's hesitation, the Yondaime summoned the ANBU black corps and ordered them to take every ninja they could to try and halt this terrifying beast, while he made preparations to evacuate all the villagers to a safe location.

"Shimaté" Minato cursed in his mind. The village had no plans for demon fox attacks and now his day had been ruined completely; but at least he didn't have to do the paperwork now. As he scooped Naruto (his baby boy) up in his arms, he smiled

and wondered just how the child could sleep though all this. It was just then that Minato realised exactly what he needed to do. The Kyuubi was to powerful to be killed, not even by one of the top 5 ninja nations; but you could seal them away...

inside of small children. Yondaime muttered an apology to his son and to his late wife Kushina for what he was about to do; and with that, he leapt out across the city, Naruto still in arms, and headed to the villages sealing tower.

As they arrived at the sealing tower, Minato was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes because; he knew sealing the nine-tails was going to take a large amount of energy, and to do so he would have to sacrifice himself. He thought about what

he was doing as he carefully drew the preparation seal on Naruto's stomach, and decided that with this, both he and his son would be revered as heroes. Kissing his son gently on the forehead, Minato said his final goodbyes and walked out the

door, no longer able to hold back the tears. He knew he would never see his son again, and he could only hope that Naruto would be cared for by someone kind and loving. Now all that was needed was to get to the other side of Konoha, but

running wouldn't be fast enough.

"I guess I have no choice" Minato sighed as he bit his thumb before yelling "Kuchiyosé no Jutsu". A cloud of smoke billowed around the Yondaime Hokage as a giant toad appeared beneath him. Without saying anything the giant toad, with Minato

standing atop his head, leapt across the whole village and in a couple of minutes they arrived at the site where the Kyuubi was currently taking out many of Konoha's finest ninja.

Minato rapidly performed what seemed to be dozens of hand seals, and in a flash of radiant blue light, the Kyuubi was gone, sealed away inside of Naruto forever. Feeling a sense of victory, a faint smile played across Minato's lips as the last of his

life energy faded away, and he fell gently to his knee's; dead. Or so everyone thought...

* * *

Please rate and review.  
All comments are warmly accepted.  
(please don't be too harsh though)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am in no way associated with the creation of the manga. All credit for charactersand settings go to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Chapter two of my fanfic.

Just thought I'd also say that inspiration for some of this came from the fanfic "Bring the Hammer Down" by pudgypudge, so be sure to read that fanfic too if you haven't already.

* * *

Chapter 2

When Minato awoke, he found himself in an all white room. A room that didn't have any boundaries or limits, no beginning or end and no entry or exit. Minato looked around the white room, and was almost shocked when a man clad in a bright orange

jumpsuit and long blonde hair appeared out of nowhere and started walking towards him. Minato continued to stare at the newcomer as he thought to himself "how did I not notice him coming sooner with that outfit?" No sooner than he had finished

the thought the man bowed, his head almost touching his knees, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hello Minato, my name is Kami, and where we are is a realm existences"

Upon hearing the man's name, Minato dropped to his knees and bowed his head in a worshipping manner, because this man was the shinobi god and even more powerful than the first, second, third and fourth Hokages put together. Kami simply

rolled his eyes at Minato's reaction.

"Please, there is no need for that. You know why you are here, do you not?"

Minato replied "Because I sacrificed my life to safe my village from destruction, my lord"

Rolling his eyes again Kami merely said "That is what brought you here, but not the whole reason to why you are here. Look around you and tell me what you see"

Minato was confused by this, he thought he was being judged for surrendering himself for the good of the village, but he did as he was told and looked around.

"I see endless white space, though some areas are a little grey at times" he replied.

Kami was pleased that Minato had noticed the grey areas and responded

"This place represents your soul. Most people have an equal proportion of black and white areas on their soul; the black showing the misdeeds in their life, and the white the good. Your soul has no black, though some grey area's which indicates

some minor mishaps that you've sorted immediately. Your soul is almost completely white because you have lived a true and honest live, and for people other than yourself; because of this, you are here with me."

Minato was surprised by this considering his time in team seven as a child with Uchiha Ishida and Haruno Ikuko, as he and Ishida were always getting into some sort of trouble and/ or mischief. He pondered on this some more until he realised that

Kami had started to speak again.

"Have you finished pondering now?" Kami asked.

"Yes. Sorry my lord" Minato apologised.

"Fine. Well, now that I have your attention again, I'm going to show you how you made the lives of the people who love you much better during your time with them"

Minato wondered who Kami had meant by "The people who love you" but before he could ask anything, Kami disappeared and the white walls began to melt away slowly. He watched as each wall vanished one by one to reveal colour and

landscapes, though the places seemed alien and surreal to Minato and he was sure that he had seen them before. Just then Kami returned, still in the orange jumpsuit, though now he had the jacket open to reveal a dark black T-shirt underneath.

"Where are we?" Minato enquired.

"Keep watching" was Kami's reply.

As those words left Kami's lips, the scenes began to alter again.

* * *

Sorry that this is technically only 1 paragraph, but I find it effective and had to edit some things to make it fit my teachers word count. I think this chapter works better short.

Please rate and review.  
All comments are warmly accepted, but please don't be too harsh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am in no way associated with the creation of the manga. All credit for characters and settings goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Chapter 3 of my fanfic.  
This one is more spaced out.  
I hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter 3

Minato watched in awe as the scenes around him slowly altered and as they all formed together in one 360 degree image, Minato realised what he was seeing. Kami, still at Minato's side noted the look of realisation upon his face.

"You recognise this place, do you not?" he queried.

"Yes. This is the day I graduated from Konoha's shinobi academy" Minato said, hardly able to retain the joy he was feeling. As they continued to watch the memory moved to inside the academy grounds, to a large ring where 50 young shinobi

students all stood in a huddle before a raised podium. The students were gazing up at the podium to where the Sandaime (3rd) Hokage was standing. Minato watched as students went up onto the podium one by one and received their forehead

protector, their proof of graduation from the academy.

Though he knew the outcome of this event, it is only a memory after all, he could hardly contain himself as he saw Uchiha Ishida, that years rookie of the year, receive his forehead protector, and was also excited to see to see Haruno Ikuko, receive

hers. When it finally came to the time when the younger Minato was handed his forehead protector, the Minato viewing the memory was crying tears of joy, and as the Hokage shook the child's hand, Minato recalled the words the Hokage had spoken  
to him that day

"You have the potential the surpass even me and become Hokage one day, Minato. Work and train hard and be faithful to your team."

As Minato watched his younger self leave the podium he thought to himself

"I hope I made your proud Sandaime-sama. I did all that you told me to and became Hokage. I hope you're proud of me." Minato chuckled as he thought this, and though Kami was curious as to what Minato found so funny, he decided against asking

for he knew Minato would avoid answering the question.

The scenery changed once more; this time to the classroom where Minato had spent the last 7 years training to become a shinobi. Minato quickly worked out that this was when the teams had been assigned, and he remembered the feeling of anxiety

as he waited to find out who he would be working with. He thought back to all the time he had spent with Uchiha Ishida, Haruno Ikuko and Jiraiya-sensei; al the missions they had been on, the perils they had faced and all the good times. Minato

smiled as he remembered the first supposed C-rank mission that team 7 had been given, it had started as a simple escort mission, but soon become much more when jounin level shinobi had started to try and capture their client during the journey to  
the water country; and how Ishida, Ikuko and himself had cleverly outwitted a jounin who could easily have made captain in Konoha's ANBU Black Ops. Most of all, he remembered the praise that team 7 had been given for completing the mission and

how they had been promoted to chuunin level without having to take the exams.

As Minato watched the memory before him, Kami decided to enquire as to what he was thinking about, hoping maybe to get an answer of some kind.

"Nothing." Minato replied "Just some of the time I spent in team 7, and how I progressed so far so quickly with them. If it wasn't for Ishida I never would've thought to develop my Rasengan technique or the "Flying Thunder God" technique."

"How is that?" Kami asked.

"Well Ishida was developing a lightning element technique called Chidori, and I wanted to stay level with him, so I developed some new techniques of my own." As he said this a large grin erupted across Minato's face.

Kami didn't question Minato further because as Minato had finished speaking, the room dissolved once again to the bright white room that is Minato's soul plane.

* * *

Please rate and review, all comments accepted gratefully.  
Special thanks to my friend Lydia for proof reading this for me ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know whether to complete this story. If enough people ask, I shall try to pluck the inspiration to complete it. Also the first 3 chapters were graded A* for GCSE


End file.
